A little Suicide never hurt anyone
by Origo Mali
Summary: CRACK! Practice was just a little too hot that day, so someone gets a bright Idea on how to make it just that much better.


Title: A little Suicide never hurt anyone  
Characters: Fuji, Eiji, Echizen, Momoshiro, Oishi, Tezuka  
Raiting: PG  
Summary: Practice was just a little too hot that day, so someone gets a bright Idea on how to make it just that much better.  
Warning: Crack.  
Disclamer: I am a poor Canadain, I couldn't own it if I tried.

Fuji collapsed onto the small wooden bench on the side of the tennis courts. The heat was really getting to him today. It was now the third week of the heat wave and no end was in sight. He pushed his sweaty bangs from his eyes and whipped his forehead. Syusuke fated to feel like this, he just wanted to peel all his skin of just to get rid of the sweat. Normally the heat didn't bug him, but with the combined humidity, the courts had become like ovens. Fuji blindly reached for his water bottle, not caring how graceful he looked anymore.

Unfortunately this lack of attention caused him to knock the bottle off the bench, and due to lack of foresight, its contents spilled out over the asphalt, as the lid wasn't quite screwed on. Syusuke looked at the water forlornly, not having enough energy to walk to the fountains. He slumped further down into the bench, back leaning against the fence, though it was a bit of a stretch. Now, with not having the choice of having some of the cool liquid, the heat seemed more unbearable then before. He closed his eyes and wished the heat away.

Fuji ignored the shadow that blocked the sun from his face, knowing that it was merely another regular standing over him. Syusuke was far past caring who it was, and basked in the shade he knew would be momentary. He heard the sound of another pair of footsteps approach and stop in front of him but he couldn't muster up the energy to open his eyes.

Syusuke was suddenly given that energy as freezing cold water was dumped onto his head and chest. With eyes wide, he sat up straight, only to see the smirking faces of Kikumaru and Echizen, Eiji was giggling at what they had done. Syusuke gasped, as more of the freezing liquid was sprayed on his back. He quickly jumped up out of the way and turned to see who had added the extra water.

Momoshiro smiled and waved with one hand at Fuji, the other still holding the incriminating hose. Syusuke turned back to Eiji and Ryoma, look of shock still on the tensai's face. He was soaked from head to toe.

"We thought Syu-kun needed it!" Eiji exclaimed loudly, bouncing in victory.

Syusuke's disbelief quickly wore off to be replaced with a growing need for vengeance. He smirked evilly alerting the two boys of the danger just before he struck. Fuji launched himself at the two, wrapping his wet arms around them and pressing his drenched shirt up against the two.

"That's so nice of you two . . ." Fuji said patronizingly as he rubbed his dripping hair against Eiji's cheek.

"Syu-kuuun!" Eiji cried in protest, trying to escape Fuji's evil clutches.

Echizen had far better luck getting away from his sempai's grip. He managed to wriggle out, though not before becoming wet himself. Not bothering to help Kikumaru, Echizen made a break for it.

Kikumaru attempted to grab onto Echizen's shirt, but his fingers only grazed the boy's caller. It looked like Eiji was going down alone, so he might as well make the most of it. Besides, it was to hot not to like the feel of the cool water.

Eiji latched on to Syusuke, smiling and laughing the entire time. Fuji joined in on the laughter, but was still plotting his revenge, properly this time. With arms still wrapped around each other they began to walk over to the shade from the building – practice was basically over anyways.

Momoshiro had abandoned the hose and snuck back onto the courts – smart choice on his behalf. Syusuke opened his eyes and smiled evilly at Eiji. Eiji just looked confused for a moment before his widened in realization as Syusuke pulled away and grabbed the abandoned water hose.

Eiji's shrill cry was hared across the courts before it turned into shrieks of laughter. Eiji quickly looked for something to retaliate with while trying to dodge the freezing water – this was the best afternoon practice he had ever had!

Spotting another water hose only a few feet away. Eiji made a dash for it, causing him to get even more soaked by Fuji's unrelenting spray. Finally the two were on even ground.

Cackling gleefully, Eiji blasted Syusuke as hard as he could. Both of them where now in the midst of a fierce hose fight – and neither one of them was going to back down.

Well that was before Oiishi saw what the two where up too. After hearing Kikumaru's shriek he had rushed over to investigate. He was not pleased at the sight before him and prayed Tezuka didn't look this way.

"What are you two doing? Stop before Tezuka-buchou sees!"

Not letting their fingers off the hoses, both Eiji and Syusuke looked over at Oiishi/ Shock at realizing where they were again evident in their eyes. Then, while still praying each other (Fuji knew he was going to need a new pair of shoes after this), they looked each other in the eyes and smirked. Oiishi never got a chance to run.

Both of the two troublemakers teamed up on their fukou-buchou, drenching him in mere moments, cackling the entire time. Oiishi just coughed and sputtered, holding his hands out in front of him in a futile attempt to save himself. Before the two were able to get board of torturing Oiishi, they were caught red handed by the worst person – Tezuka-buchou.

"Enough!"

Well that answered the long debated question, Tezuka _could_ yell really, really loud. Who knew?

The only sound made was the constant drip the water made as it fell steadily from the tree boys and the hoses. Eiji and Syusuke shared a look.

'What now?'

'Well we're already in deep . . .'

'Yeah . . . but . . . what am I thinking?'

'On the count of three?'

'I love you . . .'

'I know _that._'

And with that the two basically committed suicide. Without warning they turned on Tezuka – hoses at full blast. Well at least they would go out with a bang – everyone would remember this.

Please R&R as reviews are what keep writers like me alive.


End file.
